eigafandomcom-20200229-history
Masatoh Ibu
]] (born March 28, 1949 in Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese actor and seiyu. He is 5' 9" tall (175cm). Filmography * 1977 Space Battleship Yamato ... Desler (voice) * 1978 Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato: In the Name of Love ... Desler / Heikuro Todo (voice) * 1978 One Million-Year Trip: Bandar Book ... Black Jack (voice) * 1979 Space Battleship Yamato: The New Voyage ... Deslar / Heikuro Todo (voice) * 1980 Be Forever, Yamato ... Heikuro Todo (voice) * 1982 Weekend Shuffle ... Akira Madaraneko * 1982 Dirty Hero ... Teddy Kataoka * 1983 Final Yamato ... Heikuro Todo/Desler (voice) * 1983 Shonben Rider ... Police Tanaka * 1983 Orecchi no Uedyngu ... Hiroshi Okamura * 1984 Hare Tokidoki Satsujin ... Shingo Mizuhara * 1984 Kakkun Cafe * 1985-08-03 Love Hotel ... Customer in a taxi * 1985 Ma no Toki ... Katagai * 1985 Hoshikuzu Kodai no Densetsu ... Mystery Man (voice) * 1986 Bakumatsu Seishun Graffiti: Ronin Sakamoto Ryoma ... Hirofumi Ito * 1986 O-Nyanko za Mubi Kiki Ippatu! ... Uhuhu no Taxi driver * 1986 Maison Ikkoku ... Yotsuya-san * 1986 Women Who Do Not Divorce ... Naokazu Takai * 1986 Shinshi Domei ... Tsuyoshi Oda * 1987 Sukeban Deka ... Hattori * 1987 Honba Jyoshikou Manual: Hatsukoi Binetsu-hen ... Kazuo Ochiai * 1987 Empire of the Sun ... Sgt. Nagata * 1987 Goodbye to the Girls ... Toshio Adachi * 1988 Labyrinth of Flower Garden ... Takagi * 1988 Guys Who Never Learn II ... Hideo Yamamoto * 1990 Heaven and Earth ... Akida * 1990 Swimming Upstream ... Kaoru's teacher * 1990 Inamura Jane * 1990 Onna ga Ichiban Niau Shokugyo ... Shinichi Hayano * 1991 Mikadroid: Robokill Beneath Disco Club Layla * 1991 Bakumatsu Jyunjyoden ... Isami Kondou * 1991 Checkmate ... Katsura * 1994 Yamato 2520 ... Brone (voice) * 1996 Seventh of July, Sunny Day ... Akira Kishiwada * 1997 The Little Girl Who Conquered Time * 1998 April Story ... Saito Toshizo * 1998 Dr. Akagi ... Ikeda * 1999 Hakuchi: The Innocent ... Junsa * 1999 Taboo ... Officer Koshitaro Ito * 2000-12-16 Godzilla vs. Megaguirus * 2000-12-16 Godzilla vs. Megaguirus ... Motohiko Sugiura * 2001 Agitator * 2001-02-03 Oboreru sakana ... Shuji Ishimaki * 2002 The Choice of Hercules ... Chief Constable Noma * 2002 Trick: The Movie * 2003 T.R.Y. * 2003 Message Kotoba ga, Urakitteiru ... Adachi * 2003 My Grandpa * 2003 Azumi ... Nagamasa Asano * 2003 Negotiator ... Ishida's boss * 2003 Jump ... Koichi Enoki, Miharu's father * 2003 Drugstore Girl ... Yamada * 2004 Kibakichi ... (voice) * 2004 Kibakichi 2 ... (voice) * 2004 The Hotel Venus ... Man passing middle age * 2004 Kikansha Sensei * 2004 Godzilla: Final Wars ... Xilian general * 2005 Tanaka Hiroshi no Subete * 2005 Lorelei ... Eitaro Narazaki * 2005 Tetsujin 28 * 2005 Samurai Commando Mission 1549 ... Dohsan Saito * 2005 Turtles Swim Faster Than Expected ... Nakanishi * 2005 Hold Up Down * 2005 The Last Love Song on This Little Planet ... Head military scientist * 2006 Moyuru Toki: The Excellent Company * 2006 Limit of Love: Umizaru ... Daisaku Higo * 2006 Sway ... Isamu Hayakawa * 2007 Bubble Fiction: Boom or Bust ... Yoshimichi Serizawa * 2007 Kantoku Banzai! ... Narrator * 2007 The Back of the Elephant * 2008 After School * 2008 I Want to Be a Shellfish External Links * * * Official Website * Masatoh Ibu at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Actor Category:Seiyu Category:1949 Births